My Salvation
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: The universe was becoming dangerous. It was darkening, and even some of the most fearless creatures were taking a step back. The most powerful being in all of creation was returning, and it was her job to stop it. But first she had to find the man that traveled the stars. He was the only one that could help her. Eleven/OC


**PLEASE READ: If you're a reader of my Ten/OC fic, Until the End of Time, and don't want the mystery of Troian Black to be spoiled, I wouldn't advise reading this! This story takes a very different turn, revealing most of her history from the beginning and starting with the Doctor at a different point. However, it's up to you!**

**As for other readers, I hope you enjoy this! I worked hard on it, and am posting it today for my friend Sofie's birthday!**

* * *

There was an ancient story that traveled all across the universe in hushed voices. The story of the woman who shaped the universe as one might shape clay. The most powerful being in all of creation. The creator, the destroyer. The Gift. It's the tale of a power-hungry tyrant, eager to rule, no matter what it took. And for a few centuries, she did. Her reign was absolute. Until she was finally deceived, locked away in a box. She was to be imprisoned for eternity.

Though the story continues, turned into the hands of a young prophet. He foretold the Gift's release in five thousand years' time, and her rise to power. Yet he saw something else as well. A young woman, the key to her destruction, and a man who wandered the universe, keeping it safe. Together they would destroy the Gift and forever free the universe of her, or together they would perish, and the Gift would rule once more.

So the universe waited with bated breath as the Gift's story faded and was forgotten, and the time of her release approached...

**xxxx**

_The crystal waterfall was the source of power and life for the Drooyds. Believed to be nothing more than a fable, no one searched for it until the final reign of the species. It is written—_

"Alessandra," Irene said softly, pausing by her daughter's open door. The girl looked up from the large book in her hands, blue eyes inquisitive.

"Yes, Mother?" Alessandra asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. The regal woman strode into the room, expression blank.

"What are you reading that book for?"

Alessandra shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You and Father always tell me to know my history." she replied, closing the book carefully. "Wouldn't you call this the history of our people, no matter how distant?"

Irene nodded, golden eyes thoughtful. "Perhaps. Though I wish you wouldn't read such dark things so late." she murmured, taking the book from Alessandra's hands and putting it on the table.

"What shall I do then? Count the floor tiles?" Alessandra asked, slight irritation creeping into her voice. Irene sighed.

"Must you be this way, Alessandra? You know why we must keep you so secluded." Her tone was stern and reprimanding—as always. Alessandra fought the urge to roll her eyes, an unladylike gesture, resting her hands in her lap.

Her pale skin was almost the same color as the white gown she was wearing, the long fingers poking out of her sleeves blending in with the fabric around them.

"I am well informed, yes, though that hardly means I must enjoy isolation. It's hardly fun, Mother." she said pointedly, eyes flickering up to her mother. Irene tsked softly.

"Go to bed, Alessandra. We can discuss this tomorrow." she told her, gracefully turning on her heel and exiting the room. The door closed behind her and Alessandra sighed, standing up. The legs of her chair scraped loudly on the bare floor as she walked away from her desk and towards the wall farthest away from her.

The entire wall was made of glass, revealing the dark purple sky and the three moons lined up in a neat triangle. Next to the wall was a mirror that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, and about a foot wide. The mirror reflected a young woman standing as regally as Irene had, her silky black curls framing her small face perfectly. To the untrained eye, this girl looked perfectly human. It wasn't until she approached the mirror fully that her inhuman qualities were noticeable.

The eyes were the first to give it away. Everyone she had seen had different eyes, no two exactly alike. Her own eyes were a mixture of icy blue and bottle glass blue, divided into several tiny triangles. It was the eyes that truly distinguished her species.

Next was the faint blue shimmer that stained her white-as-paper skin just enough color to seem natural. It gave her little color, yet the exact amount to separate her from a marble statue.

Other than those two features, she seemed to be human enough. Or she thought she did, anyway. Her waist was slim, her legs were smooth and long, and her face was unblemished. Just like the pictures of human women she had seen in books and research papers.

Another soft sigh escaped her lips as she stared out the window. The planet was beautiful, but after almost two thousand years of staring at it, she got bored of the same sight. In her relatively short life—compared to how old her parents were, at least—she'd only been out in their world a handful of times, and to be honest, she was fed up. Her eyes landed on the latch on the window and she grinned, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her door was closed before approaching it.

After a few minutes of prying, she was able to open the latch and slide the panel of glass open just enough that she could slide through. Taking a deep breath and checking the door one last time, she slipped through the gap she had made, reaching for the overhanging roof. A six story fall would only stun her, since she was very durable, but it wouldn't be pleasant explaining to the guards how she'd gotten out.

Thankfully, due to what little training she had received, she had enough upper-arm strength to lift herself onto the sloped roof easily enough. Taking a few deep breaths, Alessandra slowly stood, eyes on the moons above. She took a few shaky steps, arms held out to balance her as she walked up the roof. When she reached the highest point, she sank down carefully, putting her chin on her knees and staring at the deep purple sky.

Majlis al Jinn was beautiful, really. In the early morning, the sky was lavender, light and happy. The sun was deep orange, a firey orb in the sky. A gorgeous contrast, Alessandra thought. Late in the evening, the sun disappeared and the sky got darker and darker until it was almost black. There were blue accents near the three white moons, giving it a splash of color.

She studied the sky intently, absentmindedly tapping a random pattern on her legs. She'd never understood why there were three moons. When she was but a child, her father had told her that the planet had once had one large moon, but after the Great Confinement, something had caused it to break into three pieces. To go along with the three parts of the prophecy. The Gift, the Key, and the nameless man who traveled the stars. Now that she was older—though still a child by Jinn standards—it seemed less plausible. She didn't doubt the Creator, just the stories surrounding her.

According to legend, the Gift had wanted to create a species similar to her own. So she crafted the Jinn. A highly telepathic race capable of creating entire words and conceivable illusions in a matter of seconds. Not entirely malicious, but not completely peaceful, either. A species to be wary of.

Alessandra stared up at the sky, pondering the story of the Gift. The only thing she could hear aside from her breathing was the gentle roar of the waterfall nearby. But soon, an odd groaning noise filled the air. It was unlike anything she'd ever heard. Eyes narrowing, her head snapped in the direction of the noise, body tense...

* * *

**Well..Thoughts? This is something that has earned me the nicknames Fob Moffat and Moffat 2.0, as I've been working on this story and the plotline for a while! Several people want me to send this to Moffat, which I find funny and a bit ridiculous. But hey-maybe one day! Anyway, I hope you all like it! Tell me what you think! Hopefully this time next week I'll have another chapter up. But only if you review! :) (And I'm telling you now that there's a very good chance that the Doctor won't actually be making an appearance...But who knows? You'll have to wait and see!)**

**Also, the title MAY change. The one I have now is just what popped out of my head, and I could come up with a better one at anytime, so fair warning!**


End file.
